Inevitable
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: A psychic girl meets an angry young mafia member. Mistaken for the enemy family, she is brought in, and there he finds out her talent and keeps her. She already knows how they will die... and the tragic love which will blossom within it... but is the end
1. Default Chapter

Title: Inevitable  
  
Chapter Title: ~Prologue~ "It happens again..."  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
A/N: I tried writing this story a bit differently from those other gang stories ppl read in ff.net. Hope you like it! BTW- I do love Gackt- I wanted to   
  
Thank all my reviewers for their wonderful touching reviews! This story is dedicated to Gackt (LOL) and all the people who had reviewed me...   
  
Thank you and I hope you like this story. (I am hoping the story isn't TOO trite!) Remeber to review!  
  
-Peonyqt1004  
  
A beautiful green-eyed girl smiled wistfully, staring at the stars above her.   
  
"Wow- it's such a beautiful night..."  
  
The girl sighed softly. A mysterious aura glimmered around her. Something about her sad smile... something about her gentle but   
  
Mysterious eyes dared another to look deeper. It was as if some secrets were whispering within her. Only a few knew her secret, the one secret   
  
What could do but little change, but it was like a double-edged sword to the poor gentle girl. At times it was for the better, but for most of the time,   
  
It sliced her and made her bleed. No more tears fell from her eyes, because too many had already fallen. Her well of tears were dry. She showed   
  
Sorrow with a sad but beautiful smile... and she was only willing to show happiness, because happiness did not happen frequently enough.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The girl who was deep in thought, staring at the stars, turned and grinned as she saw her best friend lope over to her. Her long dark   
  
Strands of purple were tied back into a braid, strands of slightly curling dark locks escaping in a few places, framing the beautiful and pale face of   
  
The gentle girl. If a stranger looked at both of them, they would sense that both had some gentleness within them that one would long to know. A   
  
bright smile lit Sakura's face, brightening the darkest dungeons.  
  
"Tomoyo! Is this about our college report?"  
  
"College report? How'd you know, I just got the assignment from-- oh, I forgot." Tomoyo said with a rather embarrassed look. "I always   
  
forget that you're different..." Sakura sighed and rested a small hand on her friends shoulder. "I would rather you treat me normally." Sakura said   
  
warmly. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
With that, Sakura clapped her hands together. "Well- let us get started... It's already late..."  
  
Tomoyo nodded happily, rather unaware of the strange sad look, which flitted across Sakura's face like a shadow.   
  
'Oh Tomoyo... If you only knew that this is probably the last time we are going to be together like this...'  
  
[The Next Day]  
  
She had another one of those freaky dreams again. The clarity still rang fresh in her mind when those frightened sea green eyes shot   
  
open. It was that same repeating dream...  
  
[Dream]  
  
A man in a white trench coat with long slightly baggy dress pants always stood there in front of her, in the same small room...   
  
"How did you know?" He repeated against and again, his voice harsh and angry... "Tell me or I'll slice open your throat!"  
  
The tall man leaned down towards her, most of his face obscured by the dark shadows and the poor lighting. Something clicked and   
  
a cold metal object was placed next to her face.  
  
"I'll blow your brain to the heavens... are you a spy?" Al Sakura felt was fear and a deep panging sense of acceptance...   
  
[Dream Ends]  
  
Sakura sighed; the dream would probably come true today. The dream was too vivid for it to be something of a later date... It was   
  
weird, this was her special talent... or another may say it was her burden. She could see the future, and at times, the past. She saw the future in   
  
dreams... or she saw it happening before it happened... something¡¯s she could just sense these things. Most things she could never change, and   
  
some things she could. But she soon realized that changing something meant doing something horrible to the cycle which human life went   
  
through. Birth-life-death... Disrupting the cycle would cause many undesired things. Sakura yawned and got up, grimly accepting the dream she   
  
had of the strange man and the gun.  
  
'Whatever happens... its destiny.' She thought grimly. 'Fate plays with us all, but when the dice rolls and lands on something, that is the   
  
inevitable end.' She sauntered to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her short honey brown hair with long gentle strokes. She   
  
changed into her favorite black jacket and a pair of dress pants, which were a dark brown color. She slipped on a pretty black tank top and pulled   
  
on her favorite low cut black leather boots. She wanted to prepare herself. Even if she knew what was to happen, many times those events came   
  
at the most unexpected moments, surprising her... today... she wanted not to be surprised.   
  
[In the streets...]  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to mess with our family?" A tall chocolate haired man asked coldly to another man with light blonde hair. The blonde   
  
cocked his head and gave him a cold grin. A long white scar ran gown his forehead, down to his chin. His blue eyes were cold and calculating.  
  
"You think I'll leave you alone after what that bitch you call cousin did to me?" He fingered his scar and smirked. The tall brown haired   
  
man glared at him, it was a glare that would stop even the bravest and foolhardy man in their tracks.  
  
"That bitch you're talking about almost got raped by you, why else would she have done it? Your men roam the streets too much and   
  
mess with the wrong people."  
  
The blonde haired man spat on the ground. "Don't get smart Li. Don't get too smart with me. The reason why your stupid cousin Meiling   
  
got quite a beating tonight it because I was in a bad mood. Don't mess with me Li, or you will regret it."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Parcivial." Li answered frostily, and quicker then the eye can follow, he whipped out a silver pistol and aimed it at   
  
Parcivial heart.  
  
"If you can whip out a gun before I shoot you, go ahead and try. But don't test my patience any further. Get the hell off my property   
  
before I freaking shoot your brains out!" Parcivial had turned a pasty shade of white but tried not to show his fear by swaggering forward in his   
  
dark black suit.  
  
"Bastard." He said in Li's face before he pivoted and disappeared off Li's property. The tall man stood there, his gun still held in a rigid   
  
Position in his hand. He didn't put down his gun until he heard the roar of a car engine as Parcivial disappeared.  
  
'Stupid Yoko family... First then were after my fathers money, now they want our blood.' With a disgusted face, he spat on the ground   
  
where Parcivial had stood and strode off in powerful strides into his large house.  
  
[Sakura...]  
  
Sakura was spending the day rather happily, a bit apprehensively, but happily enough. She brought herself a mocha latte and she was   
  
now sitting in the park, swinging her legs back and forth like a little child as she happily sipped the drink. She was having a rather good day. She   
  
didn't have any visions at all... nothing. It made her quite happy, because most of her days were filled with visions of people she didn't know   
  
dying... or some little trifle thing that was of no importance. Sometimes she even saw what would happen to her in the future.   
  
'Well- it's the afternoon... I have to go to work tomorrow... but...' Worries nearly overwhelmed her. She stood up. 'Maybe if I just walk   
  
home it won't happen... I just--.'  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
A tall dark haired girl with dark features ran right into her. Sakura stumbled and hit her head on the bench she was just getting off of, but   
  
a clear image stood before her...  
  
The girl with the ruby red eyes would die... a bullet would go straight through her throat and emerge on the other side... scarlet blood   
  
would rain upon Sakura as she watched... A tall blonde stood behind the fallen girl with a dark black pistol...  
  
"MOVE!" She cried to the dark haired girl without knowing what she was doing. Sakura pushed the girl away and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl whimpered. "They will get me... please..." Sakura nodded. "Don't worry... I know you in a way you would never   
  
expect, but if you want to live, follow me... please... quickly..." The black haired girl backed away nervously. "Can I trust you? Are you not... a Yoko   
  
family member?" Sakura could literally feel the little time she had left running out.  
  
'Sakura! Stop it! You can't prevent her death!' A small voice cried in her head.  
  
'But I must try!' Sakura thought to herself and she pleaded with the raven-haired girl.  
  
"You have to go... If you don't follow me now then that man with the blonde hair will come up behind you and shoot you through the throat   
  
and you'll die!"  
  
"H-how'd you know a blonde haired man was chasing me?" The girl asked nervously, her eyes wide.  
  
"Please listen." Sakura pleaded, gripping her hands, but the girl screamed something in Chinese really loud and turned to run away   
  
from Sakura.  
  
*BANG*  
  
There was the sound of a bullet going off and Sakura already knew that the inevitable finally happened... Sakura felt numb, like she   
  
always did when her prediction of death came true. Sakura watched as the blood spurted from the wound... the ruby eyed girl looked astonished   
  
as she turned and stared at Sakura, blubbering something and clutching Sakura's clothes, leaving blood red stains on Sakura's clothes which   
  
darkened the dark colors even more.  
  
"Y-you... k-knew... I..." The girl whispered before a big red blood bubble came from her lips and she collapsed. Sakura stared at her   
  
clothes and hands and started to shake as the blood spread down to her skin, touching her. Sakura slowly looked up and saw the blonde haired   
  
man, standing there with a large scar running down his forehead down to his chin. He tucked away the black pistol and winked at Sakura before   
  
he turned and strode away, as if nothing had happened...  
  
Gasps came from Sakura's throat...   
  
Words would not escape her lips as she trembled and stuttered, she looked around at the people who were gathering there in horror.  
  
"C-c-call the police!" She screamed as she backed away from the dying girl who withered in pain as blood poured down from her gun   
  
shot wound. "GET SOMEONE!" She screamed at the crowd around her and then she pushed the people around her away, gasps escaping from   
  
her constricting throat as she ran away from the death and her prediction.  
  
[At the hospital...]  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
A tall dark brown haired man stood over his cousin with sad eyes. Meiling was still living, her body still fighting for a breath. But   
  
Meiling's eyes were slowly dying and the sickening wet choking sound was starting to die off as the escorted her away from him towards the   
  
emergency room... but he heard the words from her mouth, which were obscured by gurgles.  
  
"G...green eyed... girl... knew... Parcivi--."  
  
Li shook his head, wondering what she was talking about but knowing that Parcivial had probably killed her. He clenched his hands   
  
tightly. A doctor with graying hair met him in the hallway.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran replied, his voice slightly above a low growl.  
  
"Your cousin will most likely not be able to survive the wound... it's surprising she lasted this long with so little blood..."  
  
"Yes... it is surprising." Syaoran murmured absent-mindedly. But in his mind a revenge plot was already forming...   
  
"Oh, by the way, the witnesses of the murder are still in the hospital. You should go see them to find who killed her." The doctor said   
  
gently. Syaoran shook his head. "I already know." He said with clenched teeth, he turned and walked down the hallway where his distant cousin   
  
Eriol waited, his dark hair glinting in the fluorescent hospital lights.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No, listen--."  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol but an urgent look passed between them and Syaoran relented, his face a dark cloud.  
  
"We are missing a key witness who actually was right in front of Meiling, talking to her, before she died..."  
  
Syaoran turned and looked at Eriol. "A witness? What good would that do anyways? Meilings dead and Parcivial is going to get away   
  
with it. Face it... Parcivial has all that money and his father works with the government." But Eriol shook his head. "But this girl... they said that she   
  
was holding onto Meiling's wrist and talking to her and Meiling was yelling really loud... Are you sure she wasn't part of it?"  
  
"Holding Meiling?" Syaoran asked softly, a strange glimmer taking up his dark amber eyes. "That little bitch!" He said loudly, whirling   
  
around towards the exit. "How did she look like Eriol?"  
  
"They said she had green eyes and short brown hair... one of the witnesses knows her. He said her name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Eriol, look for where she lives and bring her to me, I have some talking to do and Parcivial is not going to get away   
  
with this murder..."  
  
[Sakura]  
  
She let out dry sobs with no tears as she rubbed at her skin with a soapy cloth.   
  
'I can't get the blood off me...' Sakura thought frantically. She could still smell the blood and feel the dying girls fingers drag down her   
  
front as they girl stared at her with awestruck eyes.  
  
'I hate this... I hate this...' Sakura wept, her tears not falling but welling in her eyes as she got out of the tub and rinsed herself off. This   
  
gift was nothing more than a large heavy burden. More then once she had attempted suicide to get rid of the images, but miraculously, she   
  
survived most of them. She stopped trying... but it didn't mean she couldn¡¯t try again.  
  
Sakura slipped on a pink long shirt and white PJ pants and walked to the mirror and opened the cabinet. She removed two razors from   
  
the cabinet and drew up her sleeves. Already, two long scars were present on each wrist. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she prepared herself   
  
for the pain before she drained herself of her vital fluids...  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Sakura was started and dropped the two razor blades on the floor as a total stranger with dark blue hair entered her house. Sakura   
  
saw him as she opened the bathroom door. His large glasses reflected her terrified face.  
  
"Come with me quietly if you value your life." The man said softly, his voice a low growl.  
  
Sakura shook her head and attempted to stupidly shut the bathroom door in the mans face but he was quick. He grabbed her arm and   
  
she cried out as he twisted it behind her.  
  
"Quietly." He whispered in her ear, but Sakura shook her still wet hair and bit his hand. He yelped and she sprang away, frightened,   
  
and she ran towards the door, but he was fast... and before she knew it... he had her in a arm lock and she was falling asleep as he held a cloth to   
  
her nose.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: How do you think about this story? I hoped you liked it. =P It has some violence but bear with me. ;D Please remember to review! 


	2. Believe Me

Title: Inevitable  
  
Chapter Title: Believe Me  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
A/N: Sorry for the LOONGG delay. I have a dance concert tomorrow and I had one today and came home around 9- all this week I had to stay at school for like... 5 hours to practice... So very sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter and everyone... *Cries* I'm so glad you like this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review because it does have an impact on whether or not I continue a story! Thanks!!  
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS...  
  
It was some time before she came to. Green eyes blinked, unfocused, as they looked about warily, afraid... Everything was so familiar... a sense of daijabou engulfed her. She moved her right arm and yanked quickly, but nothing happened, her arm would not budge. Fear swelled in her like a wave and she let out a loud scream.  
  
"Even if you scream, no one will hear you... Yoko." A cold chilly voice said softly. Sakura looked around frantically, a deep sense of dread creeping up on her.   
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"Me?" The man asked. In the shadows, he shifted a bit but did not come near her. "I am your opposing family... the Li Mafia. Have you not heard about us?" Sakura shook her head no, words not being able to force themselves out of her quivering lips.  
  
"Are you a deceitful Yoko spy? Wandering around the streets and taking my cousin and keeping her there till Parcivial got a shot at her?" He asked bitterly.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto... I... I don't even know much about whoever this Yoko or Parcivi person is... please let me go..." She pleaded, already knowing full well what would happen. The same cold metal object would come up to her temple and press it's cold frightening presence there. There was a sudden quick movement... "If you are not a Yoko bitch than how did you know? How did you know that Meiling was going to die? A witness told me you were telling her exactly how she would die... how did you know if you are not one of them?"  
  
A man in a white trench coat with long slightly baggy dress pants always stood there in front of her, in the same small room...   
  
"How did you know?" He repeated against and again, his voice harsh and angry... "Tell me or I'll slice open your throat!"  
  
The tall man leaned down towards her, most of his face obscured by the dark shadows and the poor lighting. Something clicked and   
  
a cold metal object was placed next to her face.  
  
"I'll blow your brain to the heavens... are you a spy?" All Sakura felt was fear and a deep panging sense of acceptance...   
  
"Tell me!" He bellowed, hitting the space of wall next to her head with the palm of her hand. Sakura gasped as she heard a deep breath being taken by the man with the gun.  
  
"Tell me now... or I'll really blow your brains out." He said brokenly. "Tell me why... tell me how..." He whispered over and over again.   
  
Sakura looked up. Her deep sense of empathy, which developed long time ago, felt the deep emotion of sadness and hatred from within him.   
  
'He's in pain...' She thought softly, her eyes softening from the fear, which were stark, evident in them before.  
  
[Li...]  
  
He couldn't control himself. Meiling was his favorite little cousin... he had always taken good care of her and loved her like a younger sister... and she was suddenly gone. And this girl had something to do with it... But why... Why couldn't he press the trigger?  
  
When Eriol had brought her in, he was surprised by the girl's innocent appearance and sweet face. He could not see the face of a Yoko or a murderer anywhere on her face. He half believed that she might not be a Yoko... But how could he explain the fact that Meiling kept repeating the fact that this girl knew something? There was something and he had to know...  
  
"How did you know?" He asked again, battling the turmoil within him. "Tell me now."  
  
He was surprised by her suddenly calm and gentle voice.  
  
"You would not believe me if you knew..."  
  
"What is it?" He asked, his temper rising. "I will believe... if you just tell me... "  
  
Her eyes met his... and even in the dim light he could see the luminous eyes shining in the darkness... a dark green color of emeralds and jade.  
  
"... I can see things before they happen... I know the before and after... It is not by choice I know." She said with a stiff voice, as if controlling some emotion.  
  
Syaoran blinked and almost started to laugh as he realized what she was saying.  
  
"That's a load of crock! Are you telling me you are a psychic?" He wanted to laugh, but those obscured green eyes looked up at him with peaceful acceptance and tranquility.  
  
"Did I not tell you that you would not believe me?" She asked wistfully. "What I tell you is true... I saw you cousin die before she died... I tried to stop it, but it did not work for she did not believe me." Her head bowed, suddenly limp.   
  
"I could not prevent it... I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran believed her... There was something about her that seemed mysterious and strange... and her words were definitely sincere... she sounded as if she would cry... but how could he believe her? How?  
  
"I don't believe you. If you are trying to fool me then--."  
  
"I am not a Yoko. Leave me out of your stupid Mafia skirmishes." Sakura suddenly spat. Syaoran blinked rapidly, staring at her. 'What's with her sudden mood change?' He thought to himself with thinned lips.  
  
"Well- since you are going around my question, I will wait to see if your lie is true." He said arrogantly. The girl shook her head.  
  
"You don't believe me. But I am sorry." She replied, "But please... let me go. It is not yet my time. My time will be somewhere else... someplace else... at some other time." Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"You won't let this matter drop will ya? Well little lady, I'm going to keep you here as evidence. Maybe you are Yoko's little bitch... I need to find out myself." He leaned forward and loosened her bonds. "I'll replace the faulty light bulb, but from now on, this small room is something to call your own." With that, he walked out, leaving Sakura in the chair, staring at the dark shadowy wall.  
  
[With Syaoran...]  
  
"What?" Eriol yelped, his eyes wide. "She says she can see the future?" The blue haired man started to laugh loudly. "What a load of crock!" "I'm telling you the same thing." Syaoran said scornfully. "All psychics are fake, they just do it for the money."   
  
"Does she do palm reading too?" Eriol asked mockingly.  
  
"Probably... she may also do tarot cards." Syaoran replied with a grin. They stared at each other and started to laugh loudly, but the laughter subsided quickly as they both remebered their cousin¡¯s death.  
  
"Well- what are you going to do with her?" Eriol asked softly. "She looks innocent enough." Syaoran shook his head. "She can be deceiving us. We should keep her till we are absolutely sure. By the way, get someone to replace the light bulb in that room, it's really dark in there."  
  
[Sakura...]  
  
'Why me?'  
  
Sitting in the cramped room, she noticed that she was still wearing her PJ pants and her long t-shirt. She groaned as she tried to get the circulation running in her numbing arm. She looked up when she heard the door creaking.  
  
A young woman with curly short hair and gentle brown eyes stepped in holding a light bulb in her hand. Sakura watched as the woman ignored her and carefully undid the light bulb and switched it. Bright light flooded the small room.  
  
"That should be better." The kind-hearted woman said to her softly. Sakura blinked as her eyes got used to the light and a strange feeling came over her.  
  
"Rika? Your name is Rika isn't it?"  
  
The woman stopped and stared at Sakura with large eyes. "H-h-how did you know...?"  
  
  
  
Sakura simply smiled her mysterious smile.  
  
"Rika... you seem troubled. Your husband will be all right. I've seen it. He did not get injured during the automobile accident."  
  
Rika stared at her as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about? My husband certainly did NOT get in an accident!" With that, Rika left, slamming the door behind her. Sakura sighed. No one believed her... Then she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room with a cheap picture frame hanging lopsidedly on a far wall. A small cot was by the barred and heavily curtained one window. The walls were bare and a small wardrobe sat heavily besides the small cot. Only the bright one light bulb lit the room.   
  
'How am I to survive here?' She asked herself softly. She knew her sight would bring her trouble, and this was more than she asked for.  
  
[Tomoyo...]  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed as she frantically searched her friend¡¯s trashed apartment for her friend.  
  
'Please don't let it be that Sakura tried suicide again...' Tomoyo thought tearfully as she scourged the room... and she found nothing but a pair of sharp blades lying on the bathroom floor and the wet water, which pooled on the floor.  
  
'What happened Sakura?' Tomoyo asked no one in particular as she fell on her knees and started to cry. 'Why Sakura why?'  
  
Tomoyo was scared for her friend, especially since the event, which happened last time... approximately 3 years ago...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"ONIICHAN!"  
  
Sakura ran out towards the white car, which disappeared beyond the horizon. "ONIICHAN!" She screamed yet again, desperately. Tomoyo had been there, scared and bloodless as she stared at her friend.  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
But Sakura was already running towards the leaving car with tears running down her face... her long brown hair, which curled and shone like fine amber swirling behind her...   
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"What is it?!" Tomoyo screamed, running after her friend as her friend suddenly fell on her knees, scraping her knees.  
  
"He... he is going... to die..." Sakura whispered, tear falling down her large green eyes. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "I-it can't be..." But the look Sakura gave her made her stop talking. Sakura's eyes looked empty, hurt, and tired.   
  
"I tried... Tomoyo... I tried to tell him I felt something would happen if he left today... but he didn't listen... I just... saw him die... in the most horrible way..." Sakura buried her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body. Tomoyo was speechless as she wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"He's going to die from a car crash... he... he's going to have his head severed... blood everywhere..." Sakura said softly, her lips trembling.  
  
-Later-  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Tomoyo opened the door and found her beautiful friend lying on the floor, her hair chopped off unevenly about her face... blood pooling around the floor. Sobbing, Tomoyo ran to her friend and shook her pale frail body.  
  
"Sakura... Sakura wake up!"  
  
Eyes blinked blurrily and Sakura smiled weakly. "It... it hurts." Sakura said softly, weakly.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! I'll get help..."  
  
"No." Sakura whispered. "I did it to myself... I don't want to live... my brother..."  
  
Tomoyo's vision was blurred with tears as she saw Sakura's slit wrists. "No. Sakura you are going to live and be strong." Tomoyo said firmly, her voice trembling as she took out the phone. "This is not what you are suppose to do. It's not your fault your brother died... You can't help but to see... I'm sorry Sakura."  
  
Sakura shook her head weakly and a tear slipped from her wet eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo... I don't want to live... and see..."  
  
But Tomoyo shook her head. "You are going to live Sakura. Live for you brother and yourself."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Tomoyo flinched at the memory. Sakura had barely lived and Fujitaka was in much pain. Not only did his daughter try to kill herself, but his son had died as well...  
  
'Poor Sakura... Poor sweet Sakura...' Tomoyo wept. 'Did she see something? I hope... I hope she's ok...'  
  
[Syaoran..]  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Rika screeched and dropped her plates as her previous fears came true.  
  
"Yes, your husband has been involved in an auto accident."   
  
Rika's fear came true at that one instant. 'Oh god no...' She thought to herself. She knew Terada would be on a rather dangerous business trip across the rather icy streets in Vermont but...  
  
'Please be ok...'  
  
  
  
'Rika... you seem troubled. Your husband will be all right. I've seen it. He did not get injured during the automobile accident.'  
  
'Wait... Didn't that girl say that--.'  
  
The man across from her smiled. "But your husband has not been injured, he's still recovering from the shock. He should be up and around in a few days."   
  
Rika smiled gratefully and clasped her hands together, but that strange feeling of astonishment rose up in her.  
  
'That girl was right... can she possibly... be a psychic?'  
  
"Well Miss, the insurance company isn't really happy about this. But, I'm glad your husband is alright." The man got up and winked at her. "Good Bye Mrs. Li, and good day."  
  
"Rika?"  
  
A tall brown haired man stared at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Something... something strange happened Syaoran."  
  
The brown haired man ruffled his soft chestnut hair and stifled a yawn. "What is it?" Syaoran's Uncles wife stared at him with large eyes.  
  
"That girl. She told me that this accident would happen before it happened."  
  
Syaoran froze and looked at Rika intently. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Rika replied with a perturbed look. "But how did she..." Syaoran sighed and waved a slightly annoyed hand. "Let us talk about this later." He said distractedly. "I... I need to go." With that he turned and left a confused Rika, who stood there, pondering and thinking with awe over the strange coincidence...  
  
[With Syaoran...]  
  
'Can it be possible she can see the future?' Syaoran asked himself. But the strange nagging feeling that it was just a stupid fake superstition weighed down his response.  
  
'It's a load of crap.' He thought with a haughty sniff, but something still tugged at him from the back of his mind... it was like an itch he could not scratch... He had to talk to the girl. If what she said was true, she might be of some use.   
  
[Sakura...]  
  
Sakura felt the tingling creep up her left leg and play about the rest of her limbs. Sakura let out a small sigh as her limbs fell asleep.  
  
'If only they would UNTIE me...'  
  
She let out a squeak when she heard the door slam open. There stood Syaoran Li, with his impeccably neat suit and piercing brown eyes. Now that the light was not as dim, she took in his features more easily. His handsome face was framed with dark brown locks of healthy hair, which grew long around his eyes. His hair was slightly tousled, and his dark eyes framed with long eyelashes were flecked with light gold. He was tall and lean, muscular, fit, and had a rather casual but tense air around him.  
  
"..." He stared at her for a long while, looking at her in the brightened room.  
  
"How do you like your new home?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and dark humor. "It is nice." Sakura said softly, matching the sarcasm in his voice, but her voice lowered slightly as she looked at him beseechingly. "But it would be nice if I could feel my arms and legs again... and If I could walk and lie down." Syaoran gave her a stern look. He reached into his jacket and took out a pocketknife, which glinted dangerously in the light.  
  
"Stay still." He grunted as he came nearer. Sakura tensed and relaxed as she felt the cold blade go past her numbed hands and cut away the bindings. She flexed her wrist and shuddered as she finally felt the circulation return.  
  
Syaoran felt a pang of pity and regretted treating her so bad, but he still didn't know.  
  
"Are you a Yoko or not?" He asked flatly, getting to the point as he blocked the only exit with his tall lean body. Sakura wouldn¡¯t have been able to escape anyways; she stood and almost collapsed because her legs were still asleep. Staggering, she caught her balance near a wall.  
  
"I told you, I am not a Yoko."  
  
An intense glare was aimed towards her.  
  
"How am I to trust you?" He asked silkily. "I might just kill you now."  
  
Sakura sighed. 'At least these cursed sights won't haunt me...' "Go ahead, but you are killing an innocent human." She said with a slightly cocky air. He raised an eyebrow and flipped the pocketknife about in his hand skillfully.  
  
"You are a liar." He said calmly, stating it as if it was a fact. Sakura felt a cold pang overtake her. Too many times people in the past did not believe her and called her a liar... and they had ended up digging their own grave.  
  
"If I am a liar." She said coldly. "Then why do I look at you in the eye without a trace of guilt in my eyes?" Brown met green, and Syaoran saw that her eyes were indeed clear and not a trace of the shadowy depths of violence manifested it.  
  
"Tell me... are you the one who told Rika what would happen to her husband?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said boldly. She was sensing something was going on within his mind, but she could not understand it right now.  
  
"You are a psychic... right? Then tell me where Yoko will strike next."  
  
Sakura whirled on him. "Listen sir! The sight is not a dog I can whistle at to do my bidding!"  
  
"Then you are NOT a psychic!" He said with a smug smirk. Sakura felt her blood boil. She rarely got angry, but when she did, her sharp tongue inflicted more then enough damage.  
  
"Are you a daft Mr. Li?" She asked him coldly, her anger burning hotly within her veins. "The sight is not mine, it is a gift that chooses what I will and will not see. I do not ask anything of it, I cannot. It is beyond my control. Sometimes I do not wish to see what it bids me to see but I see it, sometimes it doesn't show me anything of importance to me at all! The sight can show small little things, like a bird hopping along the top of a house, or something large and grandoise, like a murder... but I cannot control it. "  
  
Syaoran gave her a lazy laid back cold look.  
  
"Well- you cannot make me believe you. Until you tell me some truth with hardcore evidence... then I will set you free."  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
"Sometimes... I don't want to see. I try to help, but most of the events are inevitable."  
  
The shushed sad voice continued.  
  
"No one ever believes me. Why? I tell the truth, but they refuse to listen... and they die... Like your cousin."  
  
Syaoran whirled around, stomping his feet on the wooden floor.  
  
"So you are saying... You saw her death?!" He spluttered, his face livid. "Why didn't you help her god dammit!"  
  
"I TRIED!" Sakura screamed. Memories of so many deaths and her warnings whispered through her head and Sakura felt as if she was burning. Emotions she kept barricaded burst loose and she let out a shrill scream and sobbed, curling herself into a ball.  
  
"I tried... I tried but no one understands... They die and blame me... I tried but... fate is fate and..."  
  
Sakura curled up tighter, wishing she could disappear. Her sobs subsided as quickly as they had come.  
  
"Inevitable. That's what fate is. I cannot do anything."  
  
Sakura was still curled up in a protective ball, as her eyes seemed to become distant. In her eyes, she saw her older brother ruffling her hair, hugging her... teasing her... and the day he had died.  
  
She had already seen it.  
  
It was the most horrible thing... ever... when she saw her brother¡¯s body dead and lifeless... all the energy gone from his body. But at least the body was cleaned from all the gore. When she had seen him in her sight... he was a bloody mess, blood staining his ebony hair... blood saturating the red T-shirt he always wore...  
  
'Oniichan...' She whimpered to herself.   
  
[Syaoran...]  
  
She had snapped.  
  
Then she was quiet. Syaoran could not understand her. Worried, he shut the door behind him and came closer.   
  
"Hey girl." He whispered fiercely. She didn't reply, but a faint whimper came from the back for her throat.  
  
"GIRL." He said loudly, but she didn't budge from the small ball she had become. He poked her and sighed as he sat her upright.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Her eyes were distant and tear filled.  
  
"He's gone." She whispered softly. "It-i-its my fault."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to do. But he believed her now. How could someone so helpless be a Yoko? Yoko's were cruel, self-reliant, and careless, but this girl seemed... strangely... sad and so venerable. As if something within her wanted to die.  
  
"Hey... I believe you. Will you stop crying and going PMS-y on me?" He asked coldly. She slowly looked at him. He was surprised at first. The clear green eyes looked beautiful in the light. Tears sparkled on her long dark lashes.   
  
A small gasp escaped her, the strange distant look disappeared and her eyes became wide and her body tensed as she scrambled away from him.  
  
"What now?" He groaned. "I believe you... Hey girl- I said--."  
  
She shook her head and smiled suddenly, through her tears.  
  
"Now I know." She suddenly said softly, looking at him gently with her lush grass green eyes. "Now I know why I am here." That was when Syaoran first took notice of how pretty and sweet she looked. Her small gentle smile and her tear filled eyes made her look strangely mysterious and pretty at the same time. Her body was slender and curvy. Unlike the many pale white girls he had dated, her skin was a dark honey cream color. There... was something about her that he became curious about all of a sudden. But then the dark feeling of fear pushed it away.  
  
'No weakness... If I fall for something like this again, it might happen again.' He whispered to himself. 'She is just a witness to the crime.'  
  
[Sakura.]  
  
Sakura finally understood as he pulled her upright. The sight filled her again, showing her something, which made her heart leap... and hope filled her body again. 'But- at the end... it will end forever.' She thought sadly. 'But at least it is not the one I love who dies... I guess He wasn't the one... maybe... I can heal slowly...'  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, strengthening herself, and nodded to Syaoran.  
  
"May I take my leave now?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Preview:  
  
"I'm letting you go about this house freely." Syaoran warned, his voice deadly as he faced the jade green eyed girl. "If you try to escape. I'll catch you. If you try to kill yourself to escape my clutches, I'll go the depths of hell and drag you back up here again!"  
  
Sakura shook, trembling with cold fear.  
  
"Why do you want me? Why?"  
  
Syaoran gripped her arm tighter, making her wince and her lips tremble.  
  
"You saw it before it happened." He hissed. "Now Parcivial knows your talent... and he wants you... Dammit. Why didn't I think of it before?"   
  
"Please..." Sakura begged, trying to pry away his tight grip, but his dark chocolate eyes held hers and his lips were grim on his handsome face.  
  
"No. I should've done it before. I felt sorry for you. DAMMIT... another weakness. I hate this." Syaoran ran his free hand through his hair. Brown locks landed roguishly and softly around his face, making Sakura want to reach out and stroke them. But her desires were surprised.  
  
"What do you want? You still didn't answer that... Why did you kidnap me again?" Sakura asked quietly, her mysterious secretive eyes looking at Syaoran sadly. Li took a step back; it was as if her eyes already knew the answer...  
  
"I-its for the Li Families good." Syaoran said harshly. "You can see the future, so you can tell us your predictions and we will take it to use." Sakura sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Fate is inevitable... what must happened cannot be stopped... and destiny is not to be intervened with." Syaoran scoffed at her, a boyish smirk spreading across his handsome and rather emotionless face.  
  
"Fate. Destiny. I don't believe in that crap. We make our own destiny... not some stupid superstitions!"   
  
Sakura frowned gently, not daring to say anything else.  
  
'Let him think what he thinks, but he will learn sooner or later... Fate is harsh, and so is reality.'  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy and review me! =) Special thanks to ALL the reviewers and my supporters... You guys are the best! *hugs*  
  
Special Thanks to the following: 


	3. Kidnapped Again

Title: Inevitable  
  
Chapter Title: "Kidnapped Again"  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
-Disclaimer: I do Not Own CCS-  
  
[A.N: Sorry for the late update- too many things have been going on in life- I was hospitalized for 3 days and am still recovering from something both mentally and physically. Please excuse me- I will update "Listen to Your Heart" as soon as I finish feeling better. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remeber to read and Review- and Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You all hold a special place in my heart- it'll take a while for me to update other things... sorry... R adn R! Bitte!]  
  
--Kidnapped Again--  
  
Her brown hair was swept up into a high ponytail. Smiling and humming placidly to herself, Sakura set to work, cleaning up the mess she had made with the batter. 'I'm back home. Finally.' Sakura thought to herself as she finished mopping up the beige mess. Of course, Tomoyo had gone berserk on her, crying on her shoulder as she shook Sakura, demanding for her to never disappear again.   
  
"I thought something happened!" Tomoyo had cried, tears flowing down her pretty face. "I thought you tried to kill yourself again!" Sakura smiled briefly, touched by her friends concern as she light heartedly patted her friend on the back. "I'm so glad you missed me Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said teasingly. "Am I such good company that you would cry over me?" Tomoyo had then glared at her and lightly punched her on the shoulder. "Geez- this is what I get for worrying over a friend." Tomoyo said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. But a brief smile had appeared on her face. Sakura was surprised as she heard her phone ring, breaking the silence around her. Throwing the rag in the sink, Sakura ran over to get the phone. "Hello?"  
  
There was no answer. Sakura hung up the phone and padded back to the kitchen.   
  
The man who had cold heartedly shot Meiling stood outside the building, his eyes staring at the floor where he saw the familiar brown hair girl was working her charm with food.   
  
"Is she the witness?" He asked the shorter squat man next to her. The man nodded, his eyes wide with fear. "Y-yes... She's the one who was right in front of Meiling b-before Meiling got shot... Please don't hurt me!" Parcivial turned to the man, "Interesting." He said softly, his dark brooding eyes looked at the man straight in the eye. "Tell me- what exactly did she say? Because I heard that Syaoran abducted this witness... to prove what?" He laughed coldly. "I have to know, curiosity is killing me." The shorter man shook in his shoes. "I-i don't know, please Master Yoko- please spare me!" Yoko nodded and sneered. "Sure, go on ahead and leave... But I must know." He fingered the scar on his face. "I am... so very curious why the Li family got involved with this cute witness."  
  
Sakura stopped and felt the familiar cold shiver she usually got before something horrible happened. 'Not again... please don't let it be a sight.' She pleaded with herself. But whomever gave her these horrible sights did not hear her plea, and a cry escaped her lips as she nearly fainted dead away on the floor as she saw a familiar looking dark haired girl with purple eyes rolling down a flight of steps and hitting the bottom with a sickening thump. Blood slowly escaped from Tomoyo's lips... it was horrible. Sakura gave a shrill shriek as she tried to wipe away the horrible image blazoned within her mind but it wouldn't go away. A man with blonde hair and a scar strode down the stairs after Tomoyo rolled down and gave her a little kick.  
  
"Now now now... a beautiful girl like you shouldn't have gotten involved in my plans." With a cruel laugh, he left. There was a little cry from the top of the staircase. Broken glasses, tears... sobbing... and Tomoyo's blank dead eyes looked back at her...  
  
"NOOOOO!" Sakura yelled, breaking free from the sight. Tear streamed down her face. "No... she can't die. Not Tomoyo!" Sobbing brokenly, she sat by the corner of her kitchen, unaware of her soup boiling over the pot rim. Now she would never see Tomoyo the same again, and Sakura would have to cherish every moment with her, and then she'll be gone from her life. Like her brother. Sakura's tear streaked face looked up in surprise as she heard glass shatter. Sakura blinked away her tears and snuck up to the location of the sound and gasped when she saw a black gloved hand break through the glass window on her door... it was picking her door lock. "GET AWAY!" Sakura shrieked, grabbing her lamp and bringing it down on the hand. There was a muffled curse as the man withdrew his hand. Sakura staggered back and rushed to the phone, picking up the phone she dialed 911.  
  
"Yes, the police department. How may I help you? Is it an emergency?"  
  
"There is a burglar in my house." Sakura whispered.   
  
"Your address?"  
  
"67 Willow Dancer Circle... please--." Sakura heard the door creak open and she left the phone hanging from the wire as she dashed away. Sakura heard the man walk heavily across her living room and she tumbled into her bedroom. 'Hide... hide...' Sakura chanted to herself and she decided to hide under her bed, as cliché as it sounded. Pulling down the little dusters at the bottom of the bed, she held her breath and waited in the darkness.  
  
Thump thump.  
  
Footsteps stopped near the room, Sakura heard the heavy long breaths taken by the intruder.  
  
"Damn girl." She heard him whisper, Sakura frowned. 'Is it Syaoran? But he just freed me!' There were more shuffling sounds... and suddenly she heard the creak of her bed. Sakura gulped and nearly let out a gasp as she felt the bed shift above her.  
  
'Ah- w-who is this intruder? If only my sight gave me relevant information!'  
  
"Boo."  
  
Sakura let out a scream as someone lifted up her duster and stared at her from his position in bed, he had a sinister sneer. "A bit cliché isn't it?" He asked her as he reached down for her. Sakura scooted away. He smiled. "Ah- the witness to my heinous deed. Girl- what were you doing at Li's place?" Sakura nearly had her whole entire body backed out from under the bed when he shifted positions and yanked her out and gripped her hard on the wrist. "Ah- you are a pretty thing. You tried to make it hard for me to get you eh? My hand hurts but it's fine." He smiled at her, his scar illuminated by the sunlight. "Follow me." Suddenly his face became grim as he put a hand over her mouth and dragged her out of her home. Sakura recognized him; he was the man who killed Meiling, and also the man who was to kill her friend.  
  
Tomoyo was going to Sakura's house, holding a new outfit for her Sakura to wear. She stopped and stared as she saw a struggling Sakura being pulled into a black limo. The door shut and drove off.   
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Tomoyo ran after the limo but she knew she would never be able to catch up. She stopped and looked around, and saw that people were pretending they have not seen it. They were busy doing their daily chores. 'What the heck? Don't they even notice that their neighbors been abducted?!' Tomoyo went up to the nearest person she knew, desperation coloring her word. "Did you just see Sakura being pulled away by a black limo?" The woman feigned innocence. "I didn't see anything." The woman said dully. "You must be imagining things." Tomoyo stared at them, and she knew something was horribly wrong.  
  
Eriol frowned as he saw Syaoran, resting against the sofa with his face tilted back in an angle. "Hey Syaoran, what's wrong?" "Nothing." Syaoran muttered. Eriol chuckled. "Ah- is that innocent girl you abducted still bothering you? Do you feel guilt gnawing at your heart? Eh? Eh?" Syaoran threw him a glare that could melt a glacier. "Shut up." Syaoran said pointedly. Syaoran got up and ran a hand through his hair, his dark brown eyes brooding. "I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about what Parcivial has up his sleeve." Eriol muttered something and rolled his eyes. Syaoran twitched and stared at his cousin angrily. 'What?!" Eriol smiled condescendingly. "Ah- nothing my dear descendent. It's just that... from how you are so infatuated with Parcivial, one would think you were in love with him." That did it. Syaoran had Eriol in a headlock. "THAT does it four eyes!" Syaoran snarled, his eyes turning dark with anger. "Anymore crap from your mouth and I'll beat you to pulp!" Eriol gagged, but continued to smile much to Syaorans irritation. Syaoran let Eriol go and Eriol adjusted his tie. "And don't call me your descendent. It makes you sound like an old fart." Syaoran retorted. "And I would shoot myself if you were my grandfather." Eriol sighed, he hadn't told Syaoran what he had really muttered... he had said, 'Why must we have vengeance? Why can't we just start off with a clean plate and stop killing so many people?'  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
Rika slammed open the door, her eyes wide. "Parcivial is up to no good- he kidnapped Sakura!"  
  
"So?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrow rose. Rika shook her head. "Not only that..." Her voice lowered. "But did you see her files? They say she has extra-ordinary senses unnatural for humans to possess... which means she might be psychic... if Parcivial finds out then... He might use her visions to get us." Syaoran tilted his head and frowned. "Extra-ordinary? You make her sound like an x-men. But- this might be something to look into- tell our clan to look extra sharp Rika- who knows what might happen."  
  
"What is it about you? Hmm?" Parcivial leaned forward, whispering into Sakura's ears. Sakura trembled, her green eyes wide behind the blindfold. "There is nothing about me! Nothing!" Sakura said fiercely. There was a laugh. "Ah- Syaoran isn't that dumb. Everything he does has a reason. Come on now- tell me what he wanted." Sakura faltered. "N-nothing... he just wanted to know."  
  
"Know what?" Parcivial sensed something and he wanted to know what it was that was yanking at his senses.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing eh?" Parcivial leaned forward. "I researched about you Sakura- what is this "extra-ordinary" ability you possess? It makes me really curious."  
  
"NOTHING!" Sakura shrieked. "Get away from me please!"  
  
"Nothing eh?" Parcivial had a cold shimmer in his eyes and his smile was wiped away from his face. "Lets see about that."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to do, frankly, he actually believed that Sakura did possess some mysterious power that even he could no comprehend, but could Parcivial be able to break and use the powers to his will? 'I shouldn't be worrying... but why? But what if he does manage to kill someone... from our clan due to Sakura's vision... then what?' Cold prickles went up his spine as he thought of all the things that could happen if that damned Yoko was able to harness her powers. 'Damn- this is getting way out of my control...' He sat down heavily on the black sofa, running a hand through his silky brown tresses. 'I guess all we can do is look sharp and wait-.'  
  
Sakura sobbed, remembering her friend falling down the stairs because of this man who now held her captive. "Please..." She whispered, trying to move from her bonds, but he paid her no heed and smirked at her. "You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" He grabbed her chin and looked at her eyes. "And those eyes- filled with mysteries. If you can only crack those mysteries by your own will..." He brought his hand up to caress her cheek with it. He caught a tear, which fell from her eyes. "What's this... tears? Ah- girl what makes you so scared of me?" Sakura trembled. "You killed that girl..." He raised an eyebrow and shifted on the car seat, getting comfortable as he told his driver to go to his home. "Well, dear girl... Sakura isn't it?" He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and he lit it with an iron lighter. "Sakura- my Clan and that damned Li clan had been at it for a long time, vengeance after vengeance, death after death- but he isn't willing to back down." He stopped and blew out a ring of smoke, which lent a sinister aura around him. "He won't forgive me... you know why Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and he sighed. "You disappoint me Sakura- but nothing to fear- we still have time, and you are going to tell me everything you know." Sakura suddenly got the courage to ask him a question. "Please- what did you do to Syaoran to make him hate you?" A strange glint was in his eyes and she held her breath as Parcivial turned to face her. "I killed his father." Parcivial said bluntly, Sakura gasped with shock as Parcivial's face broke into a slow smile. "But that old man deserved it. His damned son killed my sister, and I'll be damned if Syaoran wins this feud, because I won't stop till he gives up and I get to break that little neck of his... a life for a life eh Sakura?" He patted her head despite her shivering. "See Sakura- there are reasons for everything. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... now, a life for a life."   
  
Eriol found the rest of the information gathered from Sakura very disturbing. "Uh- Syaoran come look at this." Syaoran, who was carefully loading bullets into his gun looked up and peeped over his friend's shoulders. "So this girl must have had some hell of an ability if she told people around her about an event 2 weeks before it happened." Eriol said seriously, his eyes dark as he pushed up his glasses with his thumb. Syaoran's eyebrows clenched together as he read the file. Yes. It was very disturbing. Eriol had managed to hack into Sakura's more private files, which were suppose to be kept private, they were reports from local psychologists and doctors. "Evidence of trauma, might be depressed. Attempt of suicide confirmed." Syaoran murmured. 'Strange... she seems to innocent and quiet...' He kept reading, and saw two picture posted on the site. One was a picture of Sakura before the strange abilities kicked in. She was a little 5-year-old girl with long curly hair and a bright smile. The second was when she was 15, the change was shocking. Her eyes were swollen and red, two angry red slash marks were evident on her wrists, and her hair was cut short, jaggedly and unevenly. Her eyes were dark and empty and she was reaching out to whoever was taking the picture. "After predicting her mothers death one month before her mother died, Sakura was always in a state of paranoia, later, she seemed to get better when she was suddenly traumatized by the death of her brother, which she predicted a few hours before his untimely death. After his death, she went into a series of dark suicidal depression, after attempts at suicide and drastic changes in her behavior, she seemed to recover." Syaoran stopped reading it and shook his head. "What the hell?" He muttered, Eriol nodded, "Same here- I am wondering if she really is a psychic... or if she is just a psychopathic suicidal problem teenager." Syaoran looked at the picture of Sakura reaching out to someone again, her eyes dark and sad. "I don't think so..." Syaoran found himself saying. "For some reason Eriol... I find it that she is a lot like me... more than I think." Syaoran turned around and faced Eriol. "I think maybe we should go get her, just in case something happens." Eriol raised an eyebrow. "You believe this load of crock?" Syaoran was silent, but his flinty amber eyes were steady. "Maybe." He said softly, "But who knows- I don't want someone else I care for to die."  
  
Sakura gasped as Parcivial wrenched her chin towards him. He had brought her to his home and she was sitting on an uncomfortable metal chair. "Do you see anything that the Li's may be planning?" He asked softly, his eyes glinting strangely. "No!" Sakura yelled, suddenly very angry. "The sight isn't mine to just use! I am its tool, not the other way around!" Parcivial laughed and turned to Sakura, "Make it your tool Sakura." He said softly, almost dangerously. "Or someone you care about will die." He suddenly removed a few pictures from within his jacket and held them out for her to see. "I've been observing you closely Sakura, a witness to my crime won't be let go lightly. Are these your friends Sakura?" Sakura started to shiver in fear as she stared at four pictures. One of them was of Tomoyo, another was Chiraru... and there was her father and Tomoyo's mother. "What are you going to do to them?" She demanded, her eyes looking at him straight in the face. He smiled, a large toothy smile, which gave her the creeps. "You're the one with the abilities Sakura- you should be able to see the pain they will go through because of you." Sakura remembered Tomoyo falling down the stairs and she clenched her hands together hard. "Fine." She said tightly. "But just wait one more night- I'm sure I'll see something before tomorrow- please don't hurt them."  
  
"At Parcivials house right?" Syaoran nodded, motioning for Eriol to come next to him. "We don't have Meiling anymore, which means you are on your own. Rika is pregnant with Terada's child and Terada can't be caught doing anything like this red handed. So- go!" Eriol ran down towards the house, lightly jumping over the fence and scaling the second one inside just as easily. Syaoran loaded his gun and clicked it into gear as he neared the house.  
  
Sakura jumped in her seat as a vision passed before her green eyes. Syaoran... crouched in the grass... coming towards a familiar window and-- She stared as the Yoko looked at her with interest. "See anything interesting?" He asked with a drawl. "S-s-something... just happened to..." Sakura didn't really want to tell him- but her friend's life depended on it. However- she could sense that Syaoran was in some way coming for her so she didn't know what to do. However Parcivial seemed to sense her hesitation and his face turned serious and the sinister smile dropped into a cold stern look. "You're not telling me something are you not?" Sakura opened her mouth but only a squeak came out as she said, "He's here." Parcivial frowned, and suddenly he understood as he yanked out his gun. "Shit you little bitch! WHERE?!" Sakura suddenly didn't look scared at all. "Right behind you." Parcivial whirled around just as his window broke open by a barrage of gunshots. Parcivial ducked and cursed as he grabbed Sakura and yanked her towards him, a gun to her head. Syaoran emerged from the falling shards. His dark eyes looked fathomless and very dangerous. "Hand the girl over Parcivial, it's too late."  
  
Sakura almost smiled when she saw Syaoran appear, she felt safe for a strange reason unknown to her. Parcivial smiled uneasily. "What is this girl to you Syaoran eh? If I shoot her- would it do a lot of a diffrence?" Sakura winced at the sound of the clicking of a preparing gun. Syaoran shrugged. "Why do you want her eh Parcivial? More flesh for yourself or is it her ability." Parcivial shrugged, his eyes playing jokes as he casually shrugged. "Ability? What is this you talk about?" Syaoran felt his anger bubble over, "Don't act stupid with me!" He cocked his gun and shot at Parcivial. Parcivial dove under a table with Sakura in tow. She let out a scream as the gunshot flew deathly close to her head. 'I'm not going to be weak- I have to fight back...' Sakura bit the hand, which held her around her throat, Parcivial let out a curse and she scrambled away, crawling on all fours as she scooted towards the broken window. A hand emerged from the corner and grabbed her around her mouth, Sakura let out a muffled scream as she was dragged into the darkness.  
  
"Parcivial." Syaoran growled, holding the gun in front of him as he shot another round of bullets at the metal desk, hoping to scare him out. "Li." Came a calm voice, suddenly the table was thrown at him by Parcivial as he kicked it away from him and shot a round at Syaoran. The amber haired boy let out a grunt as he was hit on the arm. Parcivial grinned, wiping the sweat out of his eyes as he pressed a button on the wall not too far away. "You're going to die here right now Syaoran." He said softly, "My guards are going to be here in a few... minutes." Syaoran smirked, grimacing in pain. "I swear Parcivial... to avenge Meilings death. You bastard..." Syaoran backed up to the window, and fell out.  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol managed to soften his friend's fall slightly, but Syaoran still hit the ground with a sickening thud. Syaoran groaned but got up slowly. "Let's go- you got Sakura right? He has them after us." Eriol nodded as he aided his friend to the car awaiting them.   
  
Sakura blinked slightly and she suddenly shot upright. "Where am I?!" She asked no one in particular. Her surroundings were lavish and well decorated by antique furniture. "My home." A familiar husky voice replied. Sakura winced as she got up. "Li-san..." She said softly, her green eyes meeting brown. But he was deep in thought. "I won't make you a captive in my house." He said to her, pondering on every word he spoke. "I'm letting you go about this house freely." Syaoran warned, his voice deadly as he faced the jade green eyed girl. "If you try to escape. I'll catch you. If you try to kill yourself to escape my clutches, I'll go the depths of hell and drag you back up here again!"  
  
Sakura shook, trembling with cold fear.  
  
"Why do you want me? Why?"  
  
Syaoran gripped her arm tighter, making her wince and her lips tremble.  
  
"You saw it before it happened." He hissed. "Now Parcivial knows your talent... and he wants you... Dammit. Why didn't I think of it before?"   
  
"Please..." Sakura begged, trying to pry away his tight grip, but his dark chocolate eyes held hers and his lips were grim on his handsome face.  
  
"No. I should've done it before. I felt sorry for you. DAMMIT... another weakness. I hate this." Syaoran ran his free hand through his hair. Brown locks landed roguishly and softly around his face, making Sakura want to reach out and stroke them. But her desires were surprised.  
  
"What do you want? You still didn't answer that... Why did you kidnap me again?" Sakura asked quietly, her mysterious secretive eyes looking at Syaoran sadly. Li took a step back; it was as if her eyes already knew the answer...  
  
"I-its for the Li Families good." Syaoran said harshly. "You can see the future, so you can tell us your predictions and we will take it to use." Sakura sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Fate is inevitable... what must happened cannot be stopped... and destiny is not to be intervened with." Syaoran scoffed at her, a boyish smirk spreading across his handsome and rather emotionless face.  
  
"Fate. Destiny. I don't believe in that crap. We make our own destiny... not some stupid superstitions!"   
  
Sakura frowned gently, not daring to say anything else.  
  
'Let him think what he thinks, but he will learn sooner or later... Fate is harsh, and so is reality.'  
  
A purple haired girl with large gentle doe like purple eyes shook her head, tears falling as she cried into her mothers lap. Sonomi smiled sadly, holding Tomoyo in her arms. "Sakura is missing again..." Tomoyo wailed. "I couldn't protect her... why did she refuse to stay at my house? Why?" Sonomi answered her daughter as she moved the tendrils of damp locks away from her daughter's sweet face. "Tomoyo, I think Sakura is sick of depending on others, she wants to do things on her own now. Don't hang on." Tomoyo shook her head, moving away. "She's my friends mother- and even if she doesn't like it- I have to help her. I'm going to find out who kidnapped her." Sonomi bit her lips and shook her head. "Don't get too involved- I don't want to lose you."  
  
To be continued...  
  
[A/N: Plz remeber to R and R- Thanks!]  
  
Preview:  
  
"What did you see again?" Syaoran asked, his eyes wide with both astonishment and fear. "I... I saw... I saw Rika getting abducted." Sakura said dully, her eyes glazed. Syaoran reached over and shook her. "Where? Where?! When!" He asked desperately, shaking her floppy body. Sakura smiled a strange little half smile. "In 30 minutes... at the "Red Flower" boutique down the street." Sakura suddenly took in a shuddering long breath and collapsed, her eyes closed and she hung limply onto Syaoran's shaking arm. He winced as pain shot through his still healing arm, but he had to trust Sakura's words. He rose to get up but she grabbed her arm, her green eyes opened, her eyes were no longer glazed. "Don't go... Please... Li- if you go, then something might happen to Rika! You can't change what is to happen or there are dire consenquences!" Syaoran shrugged off her hand and kept going. Sakura let out a shuddering sigh and covered her face with her hand. 'I hate this... Why must I be the one to see?' 


End file.
